


Rollenspiele

by thots_tochter



Series: Zwischen München und Berlin... liegt Stuttgart - 120x Tatort [11]
Category: Tatort, Tatort: Stuttgart
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Infidelity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, Tatort Stuttgart
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thots_tochter/pseuds/thots_tochter
Summary: Thorsten hat sich dazu bereit erklärt, Sebastian beim Aufräumen des Kellers zu helfen. Was als Hilfe unter Freunden gedacht war, nimmt eine ziemlich unerwartete Wendung, bevor es überhaupt richtig begonnen hat.





	Rollenspiele

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zungenleid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zungenleid/gifts).



> **Beta:** Mein Dank gebührt _earnur5_ und _[cricri](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri)_ , die allen heißen Attacken auf die armen Hirnwindungen trotzten und hervorragende Arbeit leisteten.  
>  **Widmung:** Für _nessaniel_ aka _zungenleid_ , die vor vielen Jahren ein lustiges kleines Crackficlet schrieb, dass mich zu diesem Unfug inspirierte.
> 
>  **Spoiler:** Keine expliziten, aber die frühen Stuttgarter sollte man doch schon mal gesehen haben.  
>  **Prompts:** [de_bingo](https://thots-tochter.dreamwidth.org/646.html): Regelbruch, 120er: #063 Come-hither
> 
> Diese Geschichte ist so halb neu. Den Anfang habe ich vor vielen, vielen Jahren geschrieben, aber damals hatte ich keine Idee, wie ich das Ganze zu einem sinnvollen Ende bringen oder ihm wenigstens eine nette Schlusspointe verpassen könnte. Also blieb es liegen. Als ich meine alten Texte wieder vorkramte und durchsah, kombinierten sich plötzlich mein Bingo-Prompt „Regelbruch“ und ein Satz der mir dazu in den Kopf geschossen war mit dem Anfang dieser Geschichte zu einer ganz fiesen kleinen Idee (Ich ducke mich jetzt schon präventiv) und so habe ich mich entschlossen, den Text zu überarbeiten und zu Ende zu bringen.
> 
> Die Inspirationen für diese Story waren vielfältig. Zum einen war da _nessaniel_ s kleine Geschichte, die ich damals sehr amüsant fand und für die sie mir die Erlaubnis zur Verarbeitung gab. Dann waren da diverse [Theaterauftritte von Herrn Klare](http://theaterkritiken.com/component/content/article?id=250:daddy) in sehr… homoerotischem Kontext mit entsprechenden Bildern. Ich glaube, der Mann ist echt der einzige, der es schafft in einer hellblauen Kunstlederhose mit Leopardengürtel heiß auszusehen. Und schlussendlich war da ja noch der Wunsch des besagten Herrn Klare, dass Sebastian Julia einen Seitensprung mit Thorsten beichten solle. Aber bevor der Herr Bootz beichten kann, muss der Herr Bootz ja erst mal zur Seite springen, nicht wahr? Eigentlich sollte es nur ein PWP werden, aber weil der Herr Lannert nun mal der Herr Lannert ist, wurde dann irgendwie doch mehr draus. Trotzdem an dieser Stelle nochmals die Warnung: **Es folgt expliziter graphischer Sex zwischen zwei Männern. Don’t like, don’t read.**

 

# „Rollenspiele“

 

Seufzend stieg Thorsten vor Sebastians Haus aus dem Auto. Er fragte sich zum wiederholten Male an diesem Morgen, was ihn geritten hatte, Sebastians Bitten nachzugeben. Keller aufräumen, an seinem ersten freien Samstag seit Wochen, um neun Uhr früh, mit Sebastian. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, was schlimmer war, das Aufräumen, der verlorene freie Tag oder die unchristliche Uhrzeit. Thorsten schloss eine Sekunde die Augen, warf die Autotür zu und setzte sich langsam in Bewegung. Doch, wenn er ganz ehrlich zu sich war, dann wusste er genau, was am Schlimmsten war: Sebastian! Den ganzen Tag mit ihm zu verbringen, Seite an Seite mit ihm zu arbeiten, ihn permanent vor Augen zu haben und sich die ganze Zeit unter Kontrolle haben zu müssen. Ihn nichts spüren lassen von den verbotenen Gefühlen, die Thorsten schon viel zu lange für ihn hegte.

Am Anfang hatte er es nur als Ausdruck seiner eigenen, aufgewühlten Gefühle abgetan, dass er emotional so extrem auf seinen neuen Partner reagiert hatte. Der Verlust seiner Tochter, das Gefühlschaos um Viktor, seine eigene Verletzung. Es war einfach zu viel und er war sensibler als normal gewesen, als er nach Stuttgart kam. Nach der finalen Konfrontation mit Viktor hatte er geglaubt, nein gehofft, dass er zur Ruhe kam, dass seine Gefühle sich normalisierten. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Die emotionalen Wunden verheilten, der Schmerz verblasste, aber seine Gefühle für Sebastian blieben, wurden wenn überhaupt nur stärker. Er hatte sich lange geweigert, aber irgendwann musste er es sich doch eingestehen: Er war rettungslos in seinen Partner verliebt.

Resigniert schüttelte er den Kopf und stieg die drei Stufen zu Sebastians Haustür hinauf. Aus dem Alter, sich in verheiratete Heteros zu verlieben, sollte er doch eigentlich raus sein. Natürlich wusste er, dass das Blödsinn war. Man konnte nicht steuern, in wen man sich verliebte. Trotzdem wünschte er es sich gerade. Immerhin konnte er heute damit rechnen, dass Sebastian keine schmal geschnittenen Hemden trug, die seinen wohlgeformten Oberkörper so betonten. Und diese engen Stoffhosen, die seinen Hintern so gut zur Geltung brachten, eigneten sich auch nicht wirklich zum Keller ausmisten. Hoffte Thorsten jedenfalls inständig. Er schob die Bilder, die sich aufdrängten, resolut beiseite und klingelte.

Eine Weile blieb alles ruhig und er befürchtete schon, Sebastian hätte verschlafen, doch dann hörte er leise Schritte im Flur. Einen Moment später öffnete ihm Sebastians Frau die Tür. Thorsten war kurzzeitig irritiert, fing sich aber schnell.

_„Guten Morgen. Ich habe gehört, ihr habt eine Leiche im Keller.“_

Hatte Sebastian nicht gesagt, dass Julia mit den Kindern und ihrer Mutter – oder, in Sebastians Worten, dem Schwiegermonster – in die Stadt wollte? Julia lächelte leicht und trat beiseite.

_„Ja. Kommen Sie rein, Herr Kommissar.“_

Thorsten folgte Julias Einladung und betrat die Wohnung. Julia schloss die Tür hinter ihm, dann legte sie ihm lose die Hand an die Schulter und gab ihm zur Begrüßung rechts und links ein Luftküsschen neben die Wangen, ohne die Distanz zwischen ihnen wirklich zu überwinden. Thorsten erwiderte die Geste automatisch.

_„Sebastian wühlt schon seit über einer Stunde da unten rum. Geh‘ einfach durch. Letzte Tür links.“_

_„Okay. Danke.“_

Damit wendete sie sich ab und verschwand wieder in der Küche. Vermutlich frühstücken mit den Kindern. Thorsten zog seine Jacke aus, hängte sie über einen freien Garderobenhaken und folgte dann der von Julia vorgegebenen Richtung weiter den Flur entlang. Als er an der geöffneten Küchentür vorbeiging, sah er Julia an der Küchenzeile lehnen. Sie hielt eine Kaffeetasse in der Hand und starrte gedankenverloren in die dunkle Flüssigkeit. Von Maja und Henri war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Einen Kaffee hätte Thorsten jetzt auch gerne gehabt, aber Julia hatte ihm kein Angebot gemacht und sie sah auch gerade so aus, als würde sie lieber nicht gestört werden. Er ging weiter, doch seine Gedanken blieben bei Julia. Irgendwie wurden sie nicht recht warm miteinander. Ja, sie begrüßten sich freundlich, fast herzlich, konnten sich durchaus unterhalten und auch mal scherzen, aber es fühlte sich oft künstlich an. Wie eine Fassade, die sie nur Sebastian zuliebe auflegten. Darunter blieb eine unüberwindbare Distanz. Er war sich nicht sicher, warum eigentlich. Ahnte Julia doch etwas? Eigentlich meinte er, seine Gefühle und Reaktionen gut im Griff zu haben und er hatte auch ganz sicher nie eine eindeutige Annäherung Sebastian gegenüber unternommen, aber Frauen waren in diesen Dingen ja oft wesentlich sensibler als Männer. Vielleicht hatte sie längst bemerkt, was Sebastian bisher zum Glück immer entgangen war.

Thorsten war am Ende des Flurs angelangt und öffnete die Kellertür. Im Treppenabgang brannte Licht und von unten waren Schritte und Geräusche zu vernehmen. Das typische Schleifgeräusch, als ein Karton oder eine Kiste beiseitegeschoben wurde, das Raschen von Stoff oder Planen und dazu leises Gemurmel. Thorsten grinste leicht, als er auf die erste Stufe trat und die Tür hinter sich wieder anlehnte. Scheinbar hatte Sebastian die Angewohnheit, mit sich selbst zu reden, wenn er aufräumte oder Erinnerungen durchkramte. Er überlegte einen Moment, sich anzuschleichen und seinen Partner zu überraschen. Sebastian konnte so herrlich verlegen werden, wenn er sich ertappt wähnte, doch dann wechselten die Geräusche abrupt. Ein paar schnelle Schritte waren zu vernehmen, gefolgt von einem klatschenden Geräusch, als hätte jemand die flache Hand auf eine glatte Oberfläche gehauen. Thorsten zog automatisch die Augenbrauen hoch, auch wenn niemand da war, der es sehen konnte. Was veranstaltete Sebastian da unten? Zügig stieg er die Stufen hinab und betrat den Kellerraum zu seiner linken. Das Bild, das sich ihm bot ließ ihn noch im Türrahmen erstarren. Nein, Sebastian trug heute keine körperbetonten Hemden, aber Aufräumen tat er auch nicht wirklich.

Er stand an der gegenüberliegenden Wand, mit dem Rücken zum Raum, die Arme weit ausgebreitet, die Handflächen gegen die Wand gepresst. Den Kopf hatte er leicht zur Seite geneigt, das Gesicht zwischen dem linken Oberarm und der Wand verborgen. Lasziv schob er den Po ein wenig nach hinten und ließ die Hüften provozierend kreisen. Er trug kein Oberteil, nur eine nachlässig gebundene dunkelrote Krawatte um den Hals, die unter seinem Arm hervorblitzte. Seine Beine steckten in einer engen hellblauen Lederhose, die nur von einem Gürtel in Leopardenoptik so eben auf seinen Hüften gehalten wurde.

Thorsten schluckte trocken. Was auch immer er seinem Partner zur Begrüßung hatte sagen wollen, war wie weggeblasen. Dieses Outfit ließ wirklich keinen Raum mehr für Phantasien irgendwelcher Art. Mit fast schmerzhafter Schärfe konnte Thorsten jedes Detail erkennen. Den muskulösen Oberkörper, die kräftigen, wohldefinierten Schultern und Oberarme, die gepflegten Hände mit den langen Fingern, von deren Berührungen er schon so lange träumte. Die schlanke Taille mit den leichten Grübchen knapp über dem Hosenbund. Den festen, runden Hintern und die langen Beine, die durch diese Hose noch stärker zur Geltung gebracht wurden. Thorsten spürte, wie sein Körper auf diesen Anblick reagierte. Zum Glück trug er eine alte, enge Jeans. Trotzdem sollte er ganz schnell etwas tun, bevor es peinlich für ihn wurde. Er schloss die Augen, zählte stumm bis zehn und dachte an Angela Merkel im Bikini. Als er meinte, seine Stimme und seinen verräterischen Körper wieder unter Kontrolle zu haben, räusperte er sich laut.

_„Möchtest du irgendetwas beichten? Ich dachte, wir wollten den Keller aufräumen, nicht…“_

Er ließ das Ende des Satzes in der Luft hängen, teils weil er selbst nicht wusste, was er eigentlich sagen wollte, teils weil es ohnehin zu gefährlich gewesen wäre, in Worte zu fassen, was ihm gerade durch den Kopf schoss. Sebastian fuhr wie von der Tarantel gestochen herum und starrte Thorsten entsetzt an.

_„Ich… ähem… ich hab‘ nur eben… ähm… die, die…. äh, die alten Sachen an-anprobiert.“_

Sebastians Stimme klang viel zu hoch und quietschend. Sein Gesicht nahm binnen Sekundenbruchteilen die Farbe einer überreifen Tomate an und er schlug verschämt die Hände vor die Brust. Nicht dass das irgendetwas an der Tatsache geändert hätte, dass er halbnackt mitten im Keller stand, aber das erwähnte Thorsten jetzt lieber nicht. Er spürte schon wieder, dass er seinen Körper längst nicht so gut unter Kontrolle hatte, wie er gedacht hatte. Daher war er in diesem Augenblick extrem dankbar, dass Sebastian so sehr mit seiner eigenen Verlegenheit beschäftigt war, dass er kein Auge dafür hatte, welche Wirkung sein Aufzug auf Thorsten hatte. Das gab ihm eine Chance, seine Reaktionen wieder in den Griff zu bekommen.

_„Die alten Sachen? Du hast mal sowas getragen?“_

Thorsten hob ungläubig die Augenbraue. Er hatte ziemlich schnell gelernt, dass man sich von der biederen Fassade des braven Herrn Bootz besser nicht täuschen lassen sollte. Dahinter verbarg sich ein durchtriebener Geist. Aber dass Sebastian einmal ernsthaft derartige Sachen getragen haben sollte, war selbst für Thorsten absolut unglaubwürdig.

_„Was? Ja, nein, … also nicht wirklich. Ich hab‘ früher Theater gespielt.“_

Sebastian fing sich langsam wieder. Die Röte in seinem Gesicht wurde weniger und seine Stimmlage kehrte in den Normalbereich zurück. Er ließ die Arme sinken und gab wieder den Blick auf seine bloße Brust frei. Die Krawatte hin jetzt noch schiefer als vorher schon. Sie bewegte sich leicht bei jedem Atemzug, strich immer wieder an Sebastians Brustwarze entlang. Thorsten zwang sich Sebastian ins Gesicht zu schauen, damit er ihm nicht mit den Augen auch noch die letzten Klamotten vom Leib riss.

_„Theater gespielt? In diesem Aufzug?“_

Er machte eine unbestimmte Geste, verbot sich aber weiterhin, Sebastians Aufzug zu genau in Augenschein zu nehmen.

_„Naja, es war ein modernes Stück. Kaputte Menschen, kaputte Beziehungen, kaputte Gesellschaft. Ich hab‘ ‘nen jungen Stricher gespielt. Deshalb die Klamotten.“_

Thorsten schluckte trocken. Allein die Bilder, die diese Aussage in seinem Kopf hervorrief, waren gefährlich. Er musste sich dringend ablenken, sonst verriet er sich doch noch. Er versuchte, das Ganze mit einem Scherz abzutun.

_„Einen Stricher, ja? Dann weiß ich ja für den nächsten verdeckten Einsatz Bescheid. In dem Aufzug kannst du ja noch richtig Geld verdienen.“_

Plötzlich schlich sich ein hintergründiges Grinsen auf Sebastians Gesicht. Er hakte die Daumen in die Gürtelschlaufen, zog den Hosenbund noch ein wenig weiter herunter und entblößte seine Beckenknochen. Mit wiegenden Schritten durchquerte er den Raum, kam langsam, Schritt um Schritt auf Thorsten zu. Unwillkürlich leckte Thorsten sich über die Lippen.

_„Interessiert, Herr Kommissar? Für Sie gibt es Bullenrabatt.“_

Das war jetzt nicht ganz die Reaktion, die Thorsten sich erhofft hatte, aber wenn er sich nicht verraten wollte, musste er wohl oder übel mitspielen. Wenn er das ganze jetzt abrupt abbrach, würde ihn Sebastian am Ende noch in eine Diskussion um Homosexualität und Homophobie verwickeln, und das konnte er noch viel weniger gebrauchen. Er räusperte sich leicht und hoffte, dass seine Stimme nicht zu rau klang.

_„Wieviel?“_

_„Blasen 20, Verkehr 50, ohne Gummi 100.“_

Sebastians Antwort kam ohne Zögern. Sein linker Mundwinkel zuckte leicht, doch er fiel nicht aus der Rolle. Scheinbar wollte er herausfinden, wie weit sein Partner gehen würde. Thorsten zögerte eine Sekunde. Wollte er sich wirklich auf dieses gefährliche Spiel einlassen? Er wusste nicht, ob und wie lange er die Beherrschung hatte, Sebastian zu stoppen. Dann zog er doch sein Portemonnaie aus der Hosentasche, holte einen Zwanziger heraus und hielt in Sebastian hin.

Sebastian schnappte den Schein mit einem schnellen Griff und ließ ihn in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden. Dann überwand er mit einem Schritt die letzte Distanz zwischen ihnen. Brust and Brust standen sie im Keller, so eng, dass Thorsten Sebastians Körperwärme sogar durch sein Shirt wahrnehmen konnte. Ein erwartungsvolles Kribbeln kroch durch seinen Körper und zog sich in seinem Unterleib zusammen. Gleichzeitig wartete er darauf, dass sein Partner laut loslachen, ihn wegschubsen oder die Situation sonst wie auflösen würde. Hoffte es geradezu, aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Er suchte Sebastians Blick, versuchte den Ausdruck in dessen Augen zu deuten, doch zum ersten Mal seit er ihn kannte, war Sebastian für ihn absolut unlesbar. Offenheit lag in seinem Blick, Interesse, Neugier, vielleicht ein Hauch Ironie, aber da war noch mehr. Etwas, das Thorsten nicht deuten konnte. Wartete Sebastian womöglich genauso darauf, dass er die Situation brach?

Rational wusste Thorsten, dass er genau das tun sollte, tun musste, jetzt sofort, bevor die Situation völlig aus dem Ruder lief, doch er konnte es nicht. Wollte es auch gar nicht, wenn er ganz ehrlich war. Er blieb regungslos stehen und wartete, was Sebastian jetzt tun würde. Sein Kopf sagte, er wollte nur wissen, wo Sebastian die Grenze setzte, wie weit er dieses Spiel, das sie schon so oft gespielt hatten, wirklich treiben würde. Das flaue Gefühl in seinem Bauch und die Hitze, die in ihm aufstieg, sagten etwas ganz anderes.

_„Blasen also?“_

Sebastian hatte sich leicht vorgebeugt und hauchte die Worte gegen Thorsten Ohr. Thorsten erschauderte. Der rationale Rest seines Gehirns bemerkte abermals, dass das hier wirklich die beschissenste Idee seit seinem Verhältnis mit Viktor war, doch er kämpfte auf verlorenem Posten. Der weit größere Teil war allein daran interessiert, die Antwort auf die Frage zu finden, wie weit Sebastian wirklich gehen würde. Und der ganze irrationale Rest seines Körpers hoffte ohnehin auf noch viel mehr.

Sebastian legte die Hände gegen Thorstens Brust, strich langsam nach außen zu den Schultern. Er zog Thorsten zu sich, drängte seinen Körper gegen ihn und für einen Moment spürte Thorsten eine verräterische Härte an seinem Unterleib. Bevor er jedoch begriffen hatte, was das bedeutete, ließ Sebastian sich langsam an seinem Körper hinabgleiten, und ging vor ihm auf die Knie. Spielerisch zupfte er Thorstens Shirt aus dem Hosenbund, schob seine Fingerspitzen darunter. Sebastian zögerte einen Moment. Thorsten hielt die Luft an, zog den Bauch leicht ein. Das schien für Sebastian die Bestätigung zu sein, auf die er gewartet hatte. Langsam glitten seine Hände höher, bis zu Thorstens Brust, umkreiste neckend die Brustwarzen, wanderte dann weiter nach außen, wieder hinunter zur Hüfte und weiter nach hinten, fuhr mit den Nägeln sanft über die sensible Haut in seinem Kreuz. Sebastians Hände waren warm und weich auf Thorstens Haut, vertraut und zugleich betörend fremd und neu. Sebastian schob zwei Finger in Thorstens Hosenbund und arbeitet sich wieder nach vorn zur Gürtelschnalle. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in Thorstens Schritt, atmete heiß gegen seine Erektion. Thorsten erschauerte abermals und konnte ein leises Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken.

_„Allzeit bereit, Herr Kommissar?“_

Sebastians Stimme klang rau, irgendwie belegt. Er lehnte den Kopf leicht nach hinten und schaute zu Thorsten auf. Seine Augen wirkten glasig, die Pupillen so weit, dass die dunkelgrüne Iris kaum mehr zu erkennen war. Thorsten schluckte. Er wusste, dass dies seine letzte Chance war, das Ganze zu stoppen, bevor sie etwas fürchterlich Dummes taten. Er konnte nicht. Nein, er wollte nicht. Er wollte in diesem Moment nichts mehr, als das Sebastian ihm einen blies. Zur Hölle mit den Konsequenzen. Er hielt Sebastians Blick, nickte nur leicht und vergrub seine Hände in Sebastians Haar. Sanft aber bestimmt führte er Sebastians Kopf wieder in seinen Schritt, schob das Becken vor, presste seine Erektion gegen Sebastians Wange. Sebastian folgte der Bewegung willig. Thorsten spürte mehr als das er hörte, wie Sebastian leise lachte und etwas gegen seinen Schritt murmelte. Er verstand nichts, aber die Worte waren ohnehin nebensächlich. Allein die Bewegung jagte einen heißen Schauer durch Thorstens Körper. Er war fast schmerzhaft erregt. Sein Glied drückte hart gegen den viel zu engen Reisverschluss seiner Jeans. Er löste seine Hände von Sebastians Kopf, ließ sie zurück an seine Seite fallen, überließ sich ganz Sebastian.

Thorsten spürte Sebastians Hände an seiner Gürtelschnalle. Schnell und geschickt bewältigten sie das Hindernis, hatten Gürtel, Knopf und Reisverschluss überwunden, bevor Thorsten es überhaupt richtig registrierte. Sebastian hielt einen Moment inne, legte die Hände flach auf Thorsten Leisten, strich mit dem Daumen zwei, drei Mal über sein Glied. Taxierend, nicht zu leicht, nicht zu fest, genau richtig. Eine heiße Welle der Erregung flutete Thorsten Körper, konzentrierte sich in seinem Unterleib. Er konnte sich nicht länger beherrschen. Das war so viel besser als jede Fantasie. Er ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen, stöhnte wieder, lauter diesmal, tiefer. Seine Knie zitterten, seine Hände griffen krampfhaft in die Luft. Verzweifelt suchte er etwas zum Festhalten und fand nur wieder Sebastians Haar. Unwillkürlich drückte er Sebastians Kopf wieder in Richtung seines Beckens, doch dieses Mal hielt der dagegen. Ein frustrierter Laut kam über Thorstens Lippen, Sebastian lachte nur wieder leise.

_„Na, na, na. Nicht so ungeduldig, Herr Kommissar.“_

Sebastian hakte zwei Finger in den Bund von Thorstens Unterhose, zog sie langsam herunter, ließ das Gummi wieder mit genau dem richtigen Druck über Thorstens Erektion streifen. Thorsten zog scharf die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein. Ein heißer Schauer rieselte ihm den Rücken hinab. Sein Becken zuckte wie von selbst nach vorn, so sehr wollte er, dass Sebastian endlich zur Sache kam. Doch Sebastians Hände auf seinen Hüften ließen das nicht zu, gewährten ihm keinen Millimeter Bewegungsfreiheit, wenn er seinem Partner nicht wehtun wollte. Thorsten blieb nichts übrig als zu warten. Sebastian zögerte. Sein warmer Atem streifte leicht über Thorstens Glied, doch er verharrte bewegungslos. Quälende Sekunden vergingen und plötzlich war Thorsten sich sicher, dass Sebastian Zweifel gekommen waren, dass er das Spiel beenden wollte, aber nicht mehr wusste wie. Er lockerte seinen Griff ein wenig, leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen und versuchte einen sinnvollen Satz zusammenzukriegen.

Genau in dem Moment, als er sich endlich durchgerungen hatte, etwas zu sagen, das Ganze zu beenden, spürte er plötzlich Sebastians Finger auf seinem Glied, gefolgt von dessen Lippen, die provozierend leicht über seine Eichel glitten. Thorstens Kopf war mit einem Mal wie leergefegt, alle sorgsam zurechtgelegten Worte wie weggeblasen. Alles, was Thorsten noch interessierte, waren Sebastians Lippen auf seinem Glied, seine Zunge, die gerade den Schaft englangfuhr, sanft und fordernd zugleich. Eine neue Welle der Erregung jagte durch Thorstens Körper, schoss ihm in den Kopf, vernebelte seine Sinne. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren, Sternchen traten ihm vor die Augen. Seine Finger verkrallten sich spastisch in Sebastians Haaren.

Sebastian schien das als Aufforderung zu verstehen. Seine Zunge glitt den Schaft wieder hinauf, zurück zur Eichel, umspielte sie neckend und verschwand. Thorsten konnte ein frustriertes Keuchen nicht unterdrücken. Das war Folter, süße Folter. Wieder vernahm er dieses leise hintergründige Lachen von Sebastian. Bevor Thorsten überhaupt die Gelegenheit hatte, darüber nachzudenken, was das zu bedeuten hatte, spürte er wieder Sebastians Zungenspitze an seiner Eichel. Gefolgt von seinen Lippen, die sich teilten, um Thorsten Glied quälend langsam in Sebastians Mund gleiten lassen. Sebastians rechte Hand löste sich von Thorstens Leiste, glitt zwischen Thorstens Beine, liebkoste seine Hoden, strich fordernd über das sensible Perineum. Und zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit dachte Thorsten überhaupt nichts mehr.

Es zählte nur noch das hier und jetzt. Sebastian vor ihm auf den Knien, die kräftige Hand ein seiner Hüfte, die langen, geschickten Finger zwischen seinen Beinen, der warme, feuchte Mund auf seinem Glied, Lippen und Zunge, die fordernd den Schaft entlang glitten, die Zähne, die sanft seine Eichel streiften, gerade fest genug um seine Erregung ins Unendliche steigern. Thorsten schob das Becken vor, stieß leicht in Sebastians Mund, einmal, zweimal. Dieses Mal folgte Sebastian seiner Bewegung, blockte ihn nicht ab, nahm den Rhythmus bereitwillig auf. Immer tiefer ließ er Thorstens Glied in seinen Mund gleiten, bis fast zur Wurzel. Sebastians Finger wanderten weiter nach hinten, zwischen Thorstens Pobacken, umspielten seinen Anus, neckend, fordernd, drangen schließlich ein. Nicht tief, nur wenige Millimeter, aber mit dem leisen Versprechen von so viel mehr.

Das war zu viel für Thorsten. Prickelnde Hitze schoss aus seinen Lenden durch seinen ganzen Körper, brandete zurück, verdichtete sich in seinem Unterleib zu einem fast schmerzhaften Knoten und explodierte. Er kam mit einem heftigen Stoß in Sebastians Mund. Thorsten spürte, wie Sebastian begierig alles schluckte, noch den letzten Tropfen aufsaugte. Die Bewegungen seiner Kehle massierten Thorstens Eichel, gaben ihm den Rest. Seine Knie sackten weg und dass er nicht zu Boden stürzte war allein der Tatsache zu verdanken, dass Sebastian sich genau im richtigen Moment aufrichtete und ihn scheinbar mühelos auffing.

Thorsten starrte in Sebastians Gesicht, das viel zu nah war. Sah das zerwühlte Haar, die geröteten Wangen, die glasigen Augen, der leicht geöffnete Mund. Sebastian leckte sich über die geschwollenen Lippen, sammelte noch den letzten Tropfen Sperma auf. Thorsten hatte die Hände noch immer in Sebastians Haar. Ohne nachzudenken zog er ihn zu sich. Sebastian verstand sofort, was er wollte, beugte sich herunter. Ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem ersten Kuss. Vorsichtig, zögernd zuerst, doch schnell vertiefte er sich. Sebastians Zunge strich über Thorstens Lippen, drängte in seinen Mund. Thorsten kam ihm bereitwillig entgegen, erkundet seinerseits Sebastians Mund. Er schmeckte Schweiß, Reste von Sperma und Kaffee, und noch etwas anderes. Etwas betörend süßes, verlockendes, etwas das nur Sebastian eigen war. Und in diesem Moment wurde Thorsten klar, dass sie eine Grenze überschritten hatten. Was immer es für ein Spiel gewesen war, sie hatten alle Regeln gebrochen.

Bevor er sich wirklich darüber klar werden konnte, was das bedeutete, schnitt plötzlich Julias scharfe Stimme durch die Stille des Kellers.

_„Sebastian?!? Was hat das zu bedeuten?“_

 

*** FIN ***

**Author's Note:**

> Eine Betaperle der lieben cricri, die ich euch an dieser Stelle nicht vorenthalten möchte. Zu der Passage, als Thorsten bemerkt, was er zu tun in Begriff sei, sei die dämlichste Idee seit dem Verhältnis mit Viktor, schrieb sie folgenden wundervollen Kommentar:
> 
> _[Ich dachte gerade, daß das eigentlich ziemlich IC ist für Thorsten, wenn man bedenkt, daß er auch so unvernünftig war, sich auf eine Affäre mit Viktor einzulassen. Und dann fiel mir erst wieder ein, daß das ja gar nicht canon ist … aber IC ist es trotzdem :D]_
> 
> Mein erster Gedanke dazu: "Wie, das ist immer noch nicht offiziell bestätigt?" *lol* Wie gut, dass es Headcanons gibt...


End file.
